Xemnas vs Vader
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: Xemnas gets a new visit with an old 'friend'. Extreme gore, violence, mild swearing.


Xemnas VS. Vader

"Lord Superior," Saix approached the chambers that held the Superior of the In-Between.

"Enter." Xemnas' voice came smooth, like it always did, as he answered to the knocking on his door, made of black marble.

Saix opened the door as allowed and bowed his head before Xemnas, completely our of honor and respect. "There is a disturbance occurring on the east border of the castle."

"What is it?"

"It is a strange...ship. The commander of it asks to see you at once."

"Did he tell you a name?"

"He went on to mention a title...Vader."

"Ah." Xemnas rose, his long silver hair shaking in response to this graceful motion. "I shall proceed there at once." A portal opened and he stepped through.

"Yes...Lord Superior."

Xemnas had reached the area where Saix claimed the disturbance had occurred, and he was not at all shocked at what he saw. Saix was indeed right, there was a ship, a large, spaceship. In fact, it is the Executor, the personal battle cruiser of his long-time mortal-rival, Darth Vader. He smirked just a little, the smallest iota of excitement sparking in the place where his heart would be.

The door came down, the feared leader of the ship making his entrance. "Hello, Xehanort."

"My name is Xemnas, Vader. And I have not seen you since our last battle, x-amount of years ago. How have you been?"

"Fine. I suppose–with how cheery you appear–that you're cradling the Keyblade Master?"

"Just as much as you are holding Luke Skywalker, my old friend." He smirked. He couldn't see it, but he knew Vader was boiling with anger under that helmet. "Well, _Lord_ Darth Vader, why have you oh so _politely_ destroyed the ground on which my castle stands with that _scrap of metal_ you named a ship?"

Vader laughed, his slow, asthmatic voice projecting through the helmet, "We have unfinished business, Xemnas."

"Unfinished business? More important than you failing at capturing the Jedi Force yet _again_?"

Vader lit up his lightsaber, "I thought I'd take a break. You know more than anyone how failure tastes, right?"

Xemnas materialized his Ethereal Blades, "Maybe you'll have to remind me."

Vader struck forward, Xemnas blocking him with ease with only one blade, and striking with the other.

Vader found the pain in his shoulder trivial matter as he released his saber from Xemnas' hold and struck again, hitting Xemnas in the hip, the Nobody hissing in pain.

Xemnas said a mental 'You shall pay for that!' as he ended the games and got serious. He swung both blades fearlessly and skillfully, but Vader was sharp.

Vader blocked the most of these hits, wincing mentally with each time he was struck, feeling the blood pouring out from the cuts Xemnas made under his suit. He trooped it out and went for Xemnas' thigh, which was met with an Ethereal Blade.

The other Ethereal Blade slammed into Vader's torso with _force_, and while Vader halted to hold himself, Xemnas struck his side, then his back, then his shoulder until he was kneeling, panting asthmatic breaths and searching for air.

Xemnas bent down, "Left your skill on the ship?"

Vader shook his head. "You must have left YOURS!" He moved and shoved his saber into Xemnas' stomach, well he meant to, but Xemnas moved and only got nicked deeply in the side, his coat tearing and blood pouring forth.

"You...thespian!" He hissed, regarding Vader's performance like he was actually hurting. Xemnas would give it to him, Vader would stop at nothing to terminate his opponent. That was a good trait in most cases, showing a sign on merciless evil that he himself possessed.

Vader saw Xemnas' stumbling as his true chance. He slammed his saber into the Nobody's arm, then his leg, and Xemnas grew irritated within four seconds time. He stabbed his blade into Vader's side, then swung out his arm, ripping through about three inches of rough, human flesh.

Vader screeched and dropped his saber as it bled out, blood making the non-shiny material of his armor gleam just like the shiny material.

Xemnas grinned evilly, "Your blood looks so radiant in the eternal moonlight."

"As does yours," Vader slammed his fist into Xemnas' face, "That's why I want to see it more often!"

Xemnas snarled in pain and put his hand over his mouth, the placed he'd been punched. He pulled it away to discover blood, blood pouring from his lip and nostrils. "Damn you, Vader!" he roared. His rage was through the roof, he'd allowed Vader to touch his face. That was NOT allowed to happen, and he was to show Vader that.

Vader scurried for his saber, grasping the handle and lighting it again. Great, he could defend himself properly again! He stood, shaking off the bleeding wounds and standing defensively.

Xemnas moved quickly, sharply, and skillfully, slamming his blades anywhere they could touch on Vader.

Vader was trying with everything he had to keep up, but Xemnas did something so very unexpected that it shocked him, literally, he froze in place.

Xemnas kicked him, in the hand. Yes, the saber flew out of grasp again, but that wasn't what was so shocking. Xemnas had kicked him so hard, with so much force, the flesh surrounding Vader's hand had ripped open, bleeding alarmingly and the bone underneath practically _shattered_.

Vader cried out, screeching, the pain was so excruciating.

Xemnas stabbed both of his blades into Vader, them protruding through the other side of his back, right through each of his shoulder blades. Xemnas brought them down, engraving a permanent X in Vader's body.

The blood poured out of Vader as he fell to the ground, trembling like a puppy, and he begged for Xemnas' mercy.

"Please! Don't kill me! Let me go!"

"Would you have delivered me mercy, Vader?"

"Yes!"

"Wrong, sir. I wouldn't have asked. I'd have faced my death. And you lie, besides."

"...but I entreat you, please!"

Xemnas lowered his blade, "If I spare you, you'll betray me."

"No! I won't!"

"I can't risk it." Xemnas cut through Vader's neck, killing him instantly. He picked up the lone head, blood all over his gloves, but he proceeded to pull out the head inside the helmet to reveal a shocked, dead face. He shut Vader's eyes for him and put the helmet on, claiming his prize.

"Goodnight to you, Lord Darth Vader." He said from behind the mask as he let the head roll on the ground, leaving nothing but a dead body and a bloody scene in the yard.


End file.
